


Colorful

by Musyc



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, Community: fan_flashworks, Female Characters, Female Friendship, Female-Centric, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Jane Rizzoli - character, Maura Isles - character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-22
Updated: 2012-10-22
Packaged: 2017-11-16 20:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/543682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musyc/pseuds/Musyc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane and her bowl tease Maura.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colorful

Jane hunched over her bowl when she heard Maura approaching. She growled, spoon clenched in her fist. "Insult my breakfast and die."

Maura sat. "I wasn't going to take it away. I simply wondered just what it was. I rarely see cereal that--" She cleared her throat and gave a brittle smile, finding the word she wanted. "Colorful."

Jane dug her spoon into the cereal and shoved green, purple, and blue flakes into her mouth. She crunched, pretending she didn't notice the drop of milk dangling from her lip. "Delicious," she mumbled, grinning as Maura hid a shudder. "Absolutely delicious."


End file.
